Stargate Nouvelles Alliances
by Anarloth
Summary: Une fiction basée sur l'univers de Stargate, mais avec des nouveaux personnages dont des 'héros' non humains ! , une nouvelle planète, une nouvelle base, quelques nouvelles races...


**StArgAte – Nouvelles Alliances**

*****

Prologue

10ème jour, 5ème mois, année 4352 du nouveau calendrier Nor'lokma'ran.

*****

Tout était calme près de la Porte des Etoiles, rien qui ne venait troubler le gazouillement des oiseaux, ni le flot du petit ruisseau qui passait tout près. Un léger vent venait rafraîchir l'air déjà chaud en cette matinée estivale, dans la région d'Endahia, de la planète Nor'lokma'ra. C'était une planète située dans le système solaire Digma Ensu, ce dernier même situé dans la Voie Lactée.

Tout était si calme depuis tellement de jours que les cinq gardes de la Porte en arrivaient à s'ennuyer. Heureusement pour eux, ils n'étaient pas toujours les mêmes à cette tâche. Mais des jours entiers à rester à cet endroit alors que rien de particulier ne se passait près de cet anneau que certains appelaient également le Chapa'aï, c'était quand même long.

D'autant plus que cette tâche les interdisait d'aller rendre visite aux autochtones du village le plus proche de cette base, nommée Talanarta. Il fallait garder ce grand anneau, par lequel n'importe quels étrangers pouvaient être téléportés depuis une planète très lointaine. Même si sur cette planète, la Porte avait apparemment des systèmes de protection, d'après les scientifiques qui l'avaient étudiée. Les cinq gardes devaient rester sur place en cas d'éventuelle intrusion qui pouvait s'avérer dangereuse pour la base... et pour la planète.

Ils savaient en plus que certains des leurs devaient revenir sur la planète d'ici peu de temps.

Ce jour-ci il y avait un loug'on, deux jaffas, et un humain. La présence d'un humain à ce poste était rare ; en effet les humains apparaissaient plus vulnérables aux blessures et récupéraient moins facilement que les autres. Et avec eux il y avait un individu issu d'une race assez étrange et dont on ne parvenait pas à élucider tous les mystères : un lik'han.

Certains de ces autochtones du village situé à quelques kilomètres savaient que les loug'ons étaient, tout comme les goa'ulds ou les tok'ras, des symbiotes implantés dans un hôte en général humain. Mais contrairement aux goa'ulds, les loug'ons ne se prenaient pas pour des dieux et n'avaient pas de comportement particulièrement belliqueux, à moins de provoquer leur colère ; et ils montraient visiblement un certain respect pour leur hôte même s'il leur laissait apparemment peu le contrôle. Et contrairement aux tok'ras, les loug'ons n'aimaient pas se cacher dans des souterrains (ils n'aimaient surtout pas tellement vivre sous terre), ni revendiquer qu'ils pouvaient s'allier avec tout peuple luttant contre les goa'ulds.

Ceux qui connaissaient ces races et leurs différences avaient, pour la plupart, été auparavant sur des planètes sous contrôle goa'uld. Ils connaissaient pas mal de choses sur ces faux dieux et sur leurs ennemis les plus connus, les tok'ras. Mais pendant longtemps ils avaient totalement ignoré l'existence des loug'ons.

Pour un humain, il était assez difficile de reconnaître un loug'on, puisqu'il avait une apparence humaine. Ils étaient surtout reconnaissables lorsqu'ils parlaient entre eux ou avec des jaffas, avec leur voix caverneuse.

Ces autochtones avaient donc également appris que les jaffas étaient des humains à l'ADN modifié par les goa'ulds, et ce afin de pouvoir porter un symbiote à l'état larvaire dans une poche symbiotique, et de servir ces mêmes goa'ulds. Ils savaient qu'un grand nombre de ces jaffas étaient toujours la coupe de leurs maîtres, mais aussi que plusieurs d'entre eux s'étaient rebellés et aspiraient à leur liberté. D'ailleurs les jaffas qui se trouvaient dans cette base étaient bien des rebelles. Leur entente avec les loug'ons avait été compromise dès le début mais les rapports semblaient s'être quelques peu améliorés.

Ils étaient identifiés par un tatouage sur le front représentant le maître qu'ils avaient servi avant, ainsi que par l'ouverture de leur poche ventrale et leur habillement assez guerrier. A l'exception d'une femme de cette race et d'une enfant qui était apparemment née déjà 'libre'. Elles avaient le front totalement vide de toute marque quelconque.

Quant aux humains, c'était les premiers à avoir communiqué avec ces autochtones. Entre individus de la même race, il était en effet plus facile d'établir des premiers rapports diplomatiques. On savait que ces individus se trouvaient sur plusieurs planètes et peut être ils étaient les descendants de ceux qu'on avait appelé les Anciens, ou encore les Antkuetas. D'après les légendes, les Anciens étaient les créateurs des Portes des Etoiles.

Mais la race la plus mystérieuse vue dans la base étaient bien celle des lik'hans. On ne savait pas grand chose sur eux. Autant du coté de ceux qui se trouvaient à la base, que des autochtones.

D'ailleurs, un seul était connu sur cette base, et il traînait la plupart du temps avec ce loug'on qui gardait la Porte ce jour là. On le reconnaissait à sa taille et sa carrure très imposante, ses cheveux châtain à brun clair avec quelques reflets roux - longs et très fournis -, sa barbe un peu moins épaisse que ses cheveux, son visage aux traits épais avec, au milieu, des yeux bleus gris très perçants. Aussi on savait qu'il valait mieux éviter de le mettre en colère, car il pouvait se montrer particulièrement violent, sous l'effet de pulsions qui le faisaient même changer un peu d'apparence, et le montrer comme un individu monstrueux. Cette apparence monstrueuse se caractérisait comme une modification des traits de son visage le rendant plus agressif, un agrandissement du contour de ses yeux, une brillance émanant de ses iris. Ses muscles devenaient plus volumineux et ses ongles devenaient presque des griffes. Il disait lui même que ces pulsions étaient incontrôlables.

Heureusement, ce lik'han n'avait pas forcément un mauvais caractère non plus et évitait de se mettre en colère trop facilement. Il ressentait de la crainte de la plupart de ceux qui le voyait et cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais il essayait simplement de les éviter. Seul son ami loug'on semblait en totale confiance avec lui.

Ce jour-ci, alors qu'une arrivée était attendue à la Porte, on pouvait ressentir une certaine tension chez le loug'on et son inséparable ami, plus que chez les trois autres gardes de service.

Un jaffa, assez jeune et à la peau noire, portant le symbole d'Olokun sur son front, et grand - mais loin d'avoir une carrure si imposante que le loug'on et son ami -, s'approcha d'eux. Il s'adressa visiblement au loug'on, respectueusement et dans le langage le plus commun entre sa race et celle des ces faux dieux de goa'uld : "Kelmaos... ils mettent du temps on dirait... j'espère qui ne leur ai rien arrivé en chemin..."

Kelmaos ne regarda pas le jaffa et ne dit pas un mot. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et énervé en même temps. Cela était perceptible surtout par ceux qui le connaissaient bien car en général il se montrait assez impassible.

Il faisait prendre des traits durs - bien que fins - au visage métis de son hôte, ce qui ne laissait apparaître que très rarement des émotions. Nul ne pouvait lui donner d'âge. Il avait l'apparence d'un homme d'environ trente-cinq années terriennes, probablement l'âge de son hôte quand la symbiose avait eu lieu.

Kelmaos agita la tête en guise de refus, ce qui fit bouger un peu ses cheveux noirs assez longs, que le léger vent du matin faisait un peu voler.

Il finit par répondre au jaffa d'une voix grave, dans sa barbe mal rasée : "Peu importe...". Il ne regardait toujours pas son interlocuteur, lequel lui lança un regard exaspéré.

Il ajouta plusieurs minutes après : "tu peux me lancer les regards que tu veux et penser les pires choses sur moi si tu veux, Hort'ok...". Il fit une nouvelle pause et continua : "Tu ne sembles toujours pas comprendre qu'on ne remplace pas quelqu'un comme ça". Il jeta un regard vers le lik'han et dit d'une voix basse : "Heureusement qu'Enky le comprend, ça... c'est bien un des seuls dans cette base...".

Il utilisait généralement le langage goa'uld mais avec mots et expressions parfois différents, et des intonations moins agressives, même à ce moment là alors qu'il parlait sèchement. C'était en fait le langage utilisé par les loug'ons, quand ils parlaient entre eux, ou quand ils parlaient aux jaffas de Talanarta, que ceux-ci utilisaient également. Ailleurs que sur Nor'lokma'ra, ce langage était parlé assez rarement.

Hort'ok répondit à Kelmaos : "Rhaa on ne te changera jamais décidément... toujours à faire ta mauvaise tête !". Sur ces propos le loug'on tourna un regard menaçant vers le jaffa mais n'eut pas besoin de parler pour que l'intéressé revienne sur ses propos : "Oooh mais désolé... c'est juste que...".

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Kelmaos continua à le fixer de ses yeux noirs et dit : "N'en rajoute pas plus !".

Hort'ok se tut et regarda le loug'on d'un air gêné, et il regarda le lik'han.

Kelmaos se tourna vers son ami et dit d'une voix normale : "Au fait, tu crois qu'il va encore nous ramener quoi cet abruti de Borh'an ! Encore un scientifique crispé qui se croit plus malin que tout le monde ? Oooh peut être un guerrier aussi fort qu'un mollusque ?". Enky fit un sourire sarcastique à ces propos et répondit : "Sûrement un qui ne va pas remonter le niveau de cette base ! Ca on le sait au moins !". Les deux amis émirent un rire à l'issu de ces propos tandis que Hort'ok revint à sa place, l'air exaspéré.

Les deux autres gardes les regardèrent d'un air neutre quoique un peu exaspéré mais se turent totalement.

*****

Pendant ce temps, sur Finria, une planète sous le contrôle du faux dieu Camulus, c'était au vent et à la neige auxquels avaient droit les habitants, qui n'étaient autres que des esclaves de leur faux dieu.

Les habitants s'étaient tous rendus au temple de Camulus. Un de ses fidèles jaffas leur avait fait savoir qu'un serviteur allait subir la peine de mort pour avoir tenté de comploter contre celui qu'ils considéraient comme leur dieu. Le message passa par l'intermédiaire d'un vok'ub - c'est à dire une sphère faisant apparaître un hologramme de Camulus, avec un message enregistré avec sa voix grave, laissant croire que c'était lui-même qui parlait en direct.

Les habitants virent alors leur dieu parler. Ils écoutaient, béats : "Mes humbles adorateurs, aujourd'hui est un jour important. Un de mes soit-disant serviteurs a osé comploter contre moi et a ainsi montré le mauvais exemple. Il sera donc exécuté devant vos yeux afin que vous voyiez ce que tout comploteur risque en tentant de défier son Dieu, qui est aussi le votre, c'est à dire MOI !".

L'hologramme s'arrêta et repris : "Ce sholva s'appelle Den'k, oubliez dès à présent ce nom, qui n'a plus aucune raison d'exister ! Et jurez adoration à mon vassal, Finn Mac Cool, qui va s'occuper personnellement de la sentence !". Il finit par un sourire mesquin et l'hologramme disparut.

Les esclaves apparaissaient apeurés par ce message et se demandaient visiblement si une désagréable surprise ne les attendait pas après cette peine de mort. Même s'ils savaient que ce nommé Finn ne leur réservait jamais rien d'inattendu, contrairement à son supérieur. Ils craignaient moins Finn mais le vénéraient tout autant que Camulus.

Et pourtant ils se méfiaient encore suffisamment de lui, surtout depuis que certaines rumeurs avaient circulé à son propos. Des rumeurs disant qu'il était devenu très puissant et pourrait éventuellement prendre la place de leur 'vrai' dieu. Peut être cela finirait par le rendre aussi terrorisant...

Dans les lieux les plus secrets du temple, l'ambiance était tout aussi tendue. Dans une salle, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années en apparence, plutôt beau, avec des cheveux blonds et assez courts dit - d'une voix caverneuse, dans le langage de tout goa'uld, et d'un ton assez autoritaire -, à 3 jaffas arborant le symbole de Camulus : "Laissez moi seul ! C'est trop vous demander d'obéir à votre supérieur ?".

Un des jaffas, aussi grand que lui mais en apparence bien plus gaillard, lui répondit : "Finn Mac Cool, je ne voudrais pas contrarier la noble personne que vous êtes, mais vous savez très bien pourquoi notre maître vous a envoyé ici !...".

Finn lui coupa la parole et le fixa d'un air menaçant en disant : "Toi Irve'c, tu devrais savoir pourquoi tu vas aussi mourir si tu continues à me contredire !".

Le dénommé Irve'c lui répondit : "Vous avez une mission à remplir pour votre image ! Enfin, on le sait, vous êtes déjà un poltron aux yeux de notre dieu !". Il finit en pouffant de rire.

Le vassal rétorqua : "LA FERME !" et pointa un zat'nik'tel (petite arme en forme de 'Z') en direction du jaffa.

De loin, Finn pouvait apparaître autoritaire et sûr de lui, mais le jaffa qu'il était en train de menacer pouvait voir nettement l'angoisse dans les yeux - bleus tirant vers le vert - du vassal, une angoisse qu'il tentait de dissimuler. Les deux autres jaffas, plus petits mais tout aussi costauds que le premier, regardèrent également Finn, sans montrer beaucoup plus de soumission. L'un deux émit un rictus en guise de défi, mais aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche.

Le jeune vassal les regarda sévèrement, fit un sourire narquois et dit : "Je vois, vous voulez que je prouve ma valeur bien avant le moment prévu...". Il finit sa phrase en faisant briller ses yeux. Le pouvoir de faire briller ses yeux, ou plutôt ceux de l'hôte (c'était la partie blanche et la pupille qui brillaient), était aussi une particularité de la race des symbiotes. Irve'c pointa sa lance jaffa vers Finn.

Finn lui dit : "Tu oses me défier jaffa, tu vas le payer...". Il tira sur le jaffa une fois avec son zat, et tira aussi sur les deux autres, une fois chacun. Irve'c fut touché et tomba inconscient, mais les deux autres esquivèrent et avancèrent vers le vassal. L'un tenta de le frapper avec sa lance, et l'autre le menaça de lui tirer dessus avec la même arme. Mais en même temps des tirs de zat touchèrent les deux jaffas. Ils tombèrent à leur tour inconscients. Finn se retourna avec méfiance et pointa son propre zat.

Un jaffa, un peu plus grand que lui s'approcha et dit : "Heureusement que j'étais là dis donc ! Enfin... je n'ai tiré qu'une fois sur chacun, donc ils peuvent encore se réveiller". Le jeune vassal répondit, avec la voix de son hôte : "T'es complètement fou Den'k, j'espère qu'ils ne t'ont pas vu, sinon là c'est clair, je ne suis plus crédible du tout !". Den'k lui fit un sourire mais ne dit rien de plus.

Finn regarda les trois inconscients et dit : "Bon, occupons nous d'eux...".

Den'k les regarda aussi et lança un regard insistant à Finn, lequel lui demanda : "Un problème ?". Il sembla hésiter un peu, regarda vers la porte de sortie de la pièce, qui menait aussi vers la sortie du temple, et reprit avec hésitation : "Ah oui... ils attendent qu'un jaffa soit... tué devant eux..."... Il secoua la tête en guise de refus et dit un peu tristement : "J'ai... j'ai horreur de ça... Je... je ne peux pas !".

Le jaffa lui répondit : "Il va bien falloir pourtant... Si tu échoues à ta mission, Camulus, lui, n'aura pas de scrupules pour toi !". Il fit une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Finn, qui commença à prendre l'arme de celui qui avait été le plus insolent. Il commença aussi, avec une angoisse apparente, à lui enlever son armure. Pendant ce temps, Den'k commença à ligoter un des deux autres.

Finn finit d'ôter l'armure du jaffa et la posa à terre. Il s'avança vers celui dont personne ne s'occupait et commença également à le ligoter. Pendant ce temps, Den'k, qui avait finit de s'occuper de sa victime, se dirigea vers l'armure que Finn venait de poser et la prit. Finn le regarda d'un air interrogateur, auquel Den'k répondit d'un sourire espiègle. Le jaffa enfila l'armure, mit son zat à sa ceinture et pris la lance d'Irve'c, pendant que le vassal continuait à s'occuper du dernier jaffa. Celui ci bougea d'ailleurs les yeux et paraissait sur le point de se réveiller. Finn le regardait d'un air inquiet et hésitant.

Il entendit alors Den'k lui demander : "Alors, tu t'es décidé ? Que comptes tu faire, vassal ?". Le jeune Finn rétorqua : "On ne peut pas dire au peuple que Camulus n'est pas leur dieu... ils ne sont pas prêts... ça c'est sûr... mais tuer un jaffa plutôt que de le rallier à notre cause... quel gâchis !". Il regarda Irve'c l'air désolé et ajouta : "Bon et bien... il m'a...".

Il fut coupé par une voix caverneuse derrière lui, parlant dans le même langage goa'uld : "Assez parlé ! Exécute les ordres sans discuter ! Et toi Den'k tu n'es plus sensé exister !".

Finn et Den'k se retournèrent, prêts à attaquer, mais restèrent figés. Ils laissèrent toutefois zat et lance pointés vers l'individu, qui venait de parler.

Le vassal demanda : "Oh mais... oui... euh... Tu n'étais pas sensé être là Borh'an... tu...".

Cet individu nommé Borh'an, assez moyen en taille et avec une apparence assez jeune lui aussi - une trentaine d'années environ - était aussi au service de Camulus, du moins officiellement. Finn était vu souvent avec lui et les deux individus semblaient avoir lié une certaine amitié. Mais à ce moment là le jeune vassal paraissait surpris de voir celui qu'il considérait comme quelqu'un de confiance en ce lieu, à cet instant. Borh'an lui fit un petit sourire amical et épousseta la neige qu'il avait sur ses vêtements et sur ses cheveux bruns attachés en arrière.

Il dit à Finn : "Hey, tu te rappelles tout ce que je t'ai dis sur la suite de cette mission, j'espère juste que tu n'es pas en train de me trahir !". "Te trahir, moi ?" lui rétorqua le vassal d'un air désemparé et un peu méfiant un laps de temps, mais tout en baissant l'arme qu'il avait pointée vers lui (Den'k baissa aussi sa lance, avec moins d'hésitation que Finn). Borh'an coupa la parole à son interlocuteur et ajouta : "Aller, comme j'ai dis, assez parlé, décide toi d'en choisir un à faire passer pour Den'k et tue le ". Il marqua une pause et ajouta, en regardant Irve'c : "Ecoute, lui même a voulu te défier... alors qu'à ses yeux tu es le vassal de son dieu... Dans tous les cas il mérite aussi la mort !...".

Finn rétorqua : "Mais tu me considères comme un go...". "Suffit ! Tu sais bien que non, mais tu dois te faire passer pour... et tu te retrouveras souvent dans cette situation alors fais toi à cette idée dès le début... Exécute les ordres, on parlera après !" lui répondit Borh'an d'un air un peu énervé.

Il finit, plus calmement par : "Si ça te fait plaisir, on pourra toujours user du sarcophage pour le ramener à la vie... même si tu sais ce que je pense de ce truc là... Et en plus il va falloir lui faire oublier tout ça et essayer éventuellement de le rallier à notre cause, ce qui n'est pas gagné".

Finn répondit d'un mouvement de tête affirmatif tout en tentant de dissimuler de l'inquiétude et même un peu de tristesse.

Il regarda son gant de torture avec dégoût et se concentra sur Irve'c qui commençait à refaire surface. Il regarda Finn et dit d'une voix basse : "Tu complotes réellement contre notre dieu, c'est toi le shol'va !!! Ah ah ah !". L'intéressé lui mit une violente gifle et dit sévèrement : "Je ne complote pas, je punis juste celui qui a été insolent avec moi, et donc avec son dieu ! Tu vas mourir Irve'c !".

Pendant ce temps un autre jaffa repris connaissance et ricana dans son coin, mais Den'k tira à nouveau sur lui avec le zat qu'il avait à sa ceinture. Il le traîna ensuite dans une salle voisine, qui servait de cachot. Borh'an fit de même avec le troisième jaffa ligoté.

Finn prit un bâton de torture et agrippa Irve'c, qui lui dit : "Camulus ne sera pas content de toi mon vieux ! Tu mourras aussi !"."SILENCE !" hurla le vassal en reprenant une voix grave. Il lui mit un bâillon, et commença à le traîner jusqu'à la sortie du temple - non sans peine car Irve'c lui mettait quelque coups de pieds dans les tibias et essayait de le faire tomber. Il l'amena ainsi à l'endroit où Den'k aurait du être exécuté.

Finn se présenta devant la foule en regardant de haut (en apparence), et en jetant le jaffa à terre. Pour les habitants il paraissait tel un dieu, fort, impressionnant et bien décidé à leur montrer le droit chemin et à punir le premier qui oserait le défier.

Quant à lui, il regardait les habitants mais sans aucune intention belliqueuse. Ils s'étaient tous ou presque réunis ce jour là malgré le froid, la neige et le vent. Ils étaient apeurés, ça se voyait sur leurs visages. Certains étaient habillés presque en haillons et il avait pitié d'eux... alors que lui était noblement attifé. Il essayait de dissimuler ces sentiments, qui n'étaient pas propres aux goa'ulds... Il devait paraître tel un goa'uld à ce moment précis.

Il prit la parole d'un ton autoritaire : "Humble peuple de Finnria, comme vous le savez, un des soit-disant serviteurs de notre dieu a pris le mauvais chemin. Il s'est à présent trop éloigné de la bonne voie pour la rattraper. Afin qu'aucun de vous ne suive la même voie, il convient de vous montrer ce que vous risqueriez le cas échéant ! Ainsi c'est aujourd'hui que le nom de Den'k sera banni des mémoires ! Gloire à Camulus !". La foule, toujours apeurée, répéta en choeur : "Gloire à Camulus !"

Mais pendant ce temps le bâillon d'Irve'c tomba, ce qui permit au jaffa d'hurler : "Peuple de Camulus, ce shol'va vous ment ! Je ne suis pas Den'k et lui n'est pas le vassal que vous imaginez ! Je suis Ir...". Finn lui balança un grand coup de pied au niveau de la poche symbiotique et dit : "Tu oses continuer tes sarcasmes shol'va, tu imagines qu'on s'est trompé de personne et tu t'en prends maintenant à moi !".

Il toucha le jaffa avec son bâton de torture, ce qui fit hurler la victime. Cependant le jaffa pu glisser : "Tu n'es qu'un trai...". Finn rétorqua : "KAL'TAÏ !(1) ! KREE'SHOK !(2)" et continua de jouer du bâton de torture sur Irve'c., qui commençait à faiblir.

Finn commença à avoir des difficultés à cacher son dégoût de la torture et après un instant d'hésitation il plongea sa main gauche dans la poche symbiotique du jaffa afin d'extraire la larve, presque mâture, qu'il incubait. A présent Irve'c était encore plus faible car privé de son système immunitaire. Son temps lui était compté. En même temps, la larve que tenait Finn semblait se débattre montrant comme un dégoût face à lui... Mais lui la tenait bien afin d'éviter qu'elle ne prenne possession d'un des habitants...

De son autre main, il continua à activer le bâton de torture sur Irve'c qui finit par s'effondrer au sol.

Finn le regarda avec dégoût et regarda la foule avec un air qui se voulait autoritaire et dit : "Vous voyez à présent où une éventuelle folie pourrait vous mener... Au bannissement, comme vient de le subir cet imposteur ! Gloire à Camulus !". La foule répéta encore ces trois derniers mots en choeur, toujours avec crainte.

Et il réentra dans le temple, laissant le cadavre d'Irve'c devant, pendant que la foule, plongée dans la crainte, allait voir le cadavre et repartait, certains serrés contre d'autres.

Une fois dans le temple, Borh'an prit la larve que Finn tenait. La larve semblait se débattre aussi une fois que Borh'an l'eut saisie. Il la plaça dans un genre de tube et déclara à voix assez basse : "je pense que c'est bien une larve goa'uld, vu son attitude... on ne pourra rien en tirer de plus hormis ses connaissances".

Finn baissait la tête et jeta un coup d'oeil vers la sortie, puis regarda de nouveau son congénère, ainsi que Den'k qui s'approchait. Le jaffa lui mit amicalement une main sur l'épaule et dit : "Tu as fait du bon travail, merci mon jeune ami loug'on !".

Le jeune loug'on regarda Den'k et Borh'an avec un sourire crispé et mélangé d'une mine triste et dit : "j'ai horreur de faire ce genre de trucs goa'uldesques !". Son congénère lui rappela, cette fois ci dans ce langage un peu différent utilisé par les loug'ons : "Et pourtant, ça ne sera pas la dernière fois, surtout vu ton jeune âge, je t'ai avertis ! A moins que tu veuilles finir comme les tok'ras !". Finn lui répondit par une grimace, exprimant un dégoût lié au groupe des tok'ras.

Den'k ordonna : "Bon, on récupère le corps ? Hum ?". Il ferma son casque et regarda à la sortie du temple, où la foule s'était retirée. Tout en évitant de faire trop de chahut, il traîna le corps dans le temple.

Une fois arrivé, Finn le regarda tristement mais avant qu'un son sorte de sa bouche, Borh'an s'exprima sèchement, en reprenant le langage goa'uld : "On verra ça dans le vaisseau... on file !". Il regarda Irvec' : "Tu le traînes ?" fit il à Den'k, qui accepta d'un geste de tête ; puis à Finn : "On a amené les deux autres dans le vaisseau, faut leur effacer cette partie de la mémoire... je n'aime pas trop faire de lavages de cerveau, ce n'est pas dans nos méthodes !... Mais s'il le faut...".

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers un couloir qui menait vers une petite salle. Au sol de cette salle, on pouvait voir un cercle, ce qui laissait supposer que c'était un pel'tak(3). Le groupe se positionna au centre du cercle et cinq anneaux apparurent autour d'eux et disparurent aussitôt, laissant la salle vide.

Le groupe s'était téléporté dans un vaisseau de type Tel'tak, posé à plusieurs kilomètres du village, mais aussi de la Porte de cette planète.

Arrivés dans la salle de pel'tak du vaisseau, Borh'an glissa à Finn : "Je sais, que tu maîtrises bien le pilotage mais désolé, ça ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui !". Le jeune loug'on fit un signe affirmatif de la tête en guise d'acceptation et regarda son congénère avec interrogation et inquiétude. Bor'han lui demanda : "Quoi ? Un problème ?".

Finn le regarda puis baissa un peu la tête d'un air déçu et inquiet à la fois, le regarda à nouveau, et questionna à guise de réponse : "Tu as laissé Kerry entre les mains de Camulus c'est ça ?". Son interlocuteur ainsi que Den'k le regardèrent d'un air désespéré. Borh'an finit par lui répondre : "Ton empressement te jouera des tours... rentre dans la salle principale !".

Mais avant sur le jeune pseudo-vassal fit le moindre mouvement, la porte de la salle du Tel'tak en face de laquelle le groupe se trouvait s'ouvrit et une femme apparu. C'était une jeune jaffa, assez petite et menue. Son tatouage de Camulus était un peu caché par une mèche de ses longs cheveux châtains.

Elle dit calmement : "Et bien vous en avez mis du temps !". Elle pointa ses yeux verts vers Finn d'un air interrogateur et fit un sourire aux deux autres. Borh'an : "Et oui, Melou'na, mais maintenant on est au complet...". Il força Finn à avancer dans la salle principale du vaisseau, ce qu'il fit, à la suite de Den'k, qui était allé déposer le cadavre d'Irve'c près de qui se servait de prison au vaisseau.

Une fois dans le compartiment principal, deux autres jaffas se présentèrent. L'un d'eux portait aussi le tatouage de Camulus et portait une lourde armure jaffa, l'autre cachait son tatouage par un espèce de bandana et portait une simple toge. Ils regardaient Finn d'un air méfiant, et lui même se mit à regarder chaque personne qui étaient autour de lui avec autant de méfiance.

Mais dans un coin se trouvait une femme, humaine, qui leva sa tête ornée de longs cheveux flamboyants et un peu bouclés, dès que le petit groupe fit son entrée. Elle pointa ses yeux bleu foncé (avec quelques touches de violet) vers Finn en souriant et dit à son attention : "Te revoilà ! Je suis faite du soucis pour toi, même si je sais que je ne devrais pas !". Le jeune loug'on émit un petit sursaut en entendant cette douce voix et regarda en sa direction. Il lui rendit son sourire et dit : "Kerry ! J'ai eu peur que tu sois restée à la base de...". Il se dirigea vers elle et lui ajouta, avec un sourire : "J'aime te voir ici !". Il n'avait plus porté aucune attention aux trois jaffas qui étaient déjà dans le Tel'tak et s'était concentré sur cette humaine, Kerryana, qu'il semblait bien connaître.

Borh'an l'appela sèchement : "Finn !". L'intéressé leva la tête d'un air gêné et glissa un petit : "Euh... Dé... Désolé... Je...". Son congénère : "Pas de justification, dis leur qui tu es !".

Finn regarda les trois jaffas qui étaient restés dans le vaisseau, il les scruta d'un air méfiant et hésitait. Il finit par s'exprimer : "Je suis... Finn... mac Cool... appelez moi juste Finn... On dit que je suis le... le... vassal... de Camulus...".

Le jaffa en armure le coupa dans son discours et lui demanda sévèrement en pointant sa lance vers lui : "Tu sers ce faux dieu c'est ça ?".

Le loug'on le regarda d'un air presque angoissé et bafouilla : "N... non je... n... ne voulais pas dire ça... C'est juste ce que... ce que... ce que je suis sensé faire !". Il hésita encore et demanda à voix presque basse, en regardant le jaffa au bandana : "Des... des rebelles c'est ça ?".

Il n'eut aucune réponse, juste un sourire en coin du jaffa en armure, qui ensuite fixait de travers le gant goa'uld qu'il portait à sa main gauche, tout en continuant à brandir sa lance. Finn croisa le regard et fixa la lance pointée vers lui, puis, à son tour, il regarda son gant, et commença à l'enlever.

Une fois son arme détachée, il l'ôta de sa main et la posa à terre en même temps qu'il se mit à genou, face au guerrier qui le menaçait. Celui ci fit un sourire plus franc et moins sévère et abaissa son arme. Il finit par : "Humpff ! Un goa'uld qui s'agenouille, ce n'est pas vraiment un goa'uld ! Tok'ra peut être ? Loug'on ? Autre ?". Finn grimaça en entendant le nom des tok'ras, et répondit doucement "Loug'on" tout en continuant à fixer le petit groupe d'un air méfiant.

Le jaffa qui l'avait menacé et qui venait de prendre le gant de torture posé à terre lui répondit : "Bienvenue donc, l'ami... Mais nous ne serons pas les seuls que tu devras convaincre... Relève toi !".

Il fit une pause et lui présenta sa main, et Finn se releva et fit de même. Ils se serrèrent le poignet et le jaffa glissa : "Je suis Urk'on ! Ancien guerrier de ton soit-disant maître comme tu peux le voir".

Le loug'on lui fit un signe de tête et regarda l'autre jaffa qui lui tendait aussi le poignet, et fit de même qu'avec Urk'on. L'autre jaffa dit à son tour : "Fen'rok ! Bienvenue Finn !", en même temps qu'il lui serra le poignet, geste qui fut aussi suivi d'un signe de tête du nouveau venu. Le jaffa enleva son bandana, qui révéla une cicatrice, à la place d'un tatouage et dit : "Je portais le symbole de Morrigan, mais on ne peut pas l'enlever aussi facilement que ça...".

Finn se tourna enfin vers la jeune jaffa qui lui dit, en souriant : "Bein t'as déjà entendu mon nom, Melou'na, et visiblement Kerryana n'a pas besoin de se présenter !". Il répondit en se courbant un peu et respectueusement, et en faisant un signe de tête d'approbation : "En effet non, on se connaît déjà !".

Borh'an s'avança vers le groupe et regarda Fen'rok et Melou'na : "Il est temps de filer !". Les deux jaffas se mirent aux postes de pilotage et le loug'on annonça avec le sourire : "Aller, on est parti !". Fen'rok fit quelques manipulations et on sentit le vaisseau décoller.

Borh'an s'avança vers Urk'on et lui glissa : "On va aller s'occuper des prisonniers !". Puis à Den'k : "Toi tu resteras avec eux !". Den'k s'approcha de Finn, qui s'était assis assez près de Kerryana, et qui fixait son attention plus sur elle que sur le jaffa !

Dans les prisons, les jaffas amenés inconscients n'avaient pas repris leurs esprits. Borh'an les observa, sorti un appareil et râla en même temps : "Je n'aime vraiment pas ça mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix les gars... en sachant que je n'ai pas envie de vous tuer...". Il fit signe à Urk'on d'en prendre un des deux et de le suivre.

Il se dirigea en salle de torture, ouvrit une armoire pour en prendre un flacon contenant un espèce de gaz bleu verdâtre, le glissa dans sa tunique. Urk'on, lui, mit le prisonnier ligoté sur la table.

Le jaffa vit le flacon que le loug'on venait de prendre et dit : "En espérant qu'il n'ai pas déjà été exposé à ça...". Il eu pour réponse : "Cette nish'ta a été modifiée, elle contient une molécule normalement nouvelle pour son organisme, donc elle devrait avoir un effet même s'il a déjà été exposé... et en plus elle devrait lui faire oublier pas mal de trucs, bien plus que de lui... embrouiller... le cerveau !".

Il reprit après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil vers l'appareil : "Et de toute façon je vais aussi utiliser cet activateur de mémoire, dont j'ai inversé les effets !". Urk'on le regarda d'un air interrogateur et Borh'an continua son explication : "Au lieu que ce soit lui qui me livre ses souvenirs, c'est moi qui vais lui en inculquer !". Il fit une pause et reprit : "Mais je ne vais pas vraiment tenter de l'amener vers nous... surtout si après il subit le rituel du Mal'Sha'ran(4), volontairement ou non". Il ajouta : "ça serait dangereux... on le gardera juste au cachot et on verra comment il réagira, vers qui il se tournera !".

Urk'on fit un geste de la tête affirmatif et referma le casque de son armure. Le loug'on pris une partie circulaire de ce qu'il appelait l'activateur de mémoire, et la mis sur la tempe du jaffa inconscient. Il ouvrit le flacon près du nez du prisonnier - ce qui fit échapper le gaz - , en même temps qu'il enclencha l'activateur de mémoire, à l'aide d'une télécommande qu'il mit en contact avec ce qui lui avait posé sur la tempe.

Le prisonnier bougea, finit par ouvrir les yeux et demanda, en regardant partout autour de lui : "Eh ! Je suis où là ! Que s'est il passé ?".

Borh'an lui répondit : "Et bien tu t'es retrouvé dans le cachot d'Aengus... On m'a demandé de t'interroger !".

Le jaffa rétorqua : "Oooh oui c'est ça, c'est Aengus qui demande ça je suppose ? Comment je me suis retrouvé chez lui ! Je ne me rappelle pas de ce qu'il s'est passé de toute façon !".

Le loug'on répondit : "Ne t'inquiète pas on va t'aider ! D'ailleurs, non ce n'est pas Aengus qui me demande ça vu qu'il est mort ! C'est son vassal, Abarta, qui m'a demandé ce service !".

Le jaffa grimaça : "Un dieu ne peut pas mourir ! Je ne vous crois pas ! Et en fait je sers... Euh... c'est bizarre maintenant que vous le dites...". Le jaffa semblait tout à coup un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

Le loug'on, calmement : "Tu servais Aengus et il est bien mort !", en même temps il fit discrètement quelques manipulations sur l'activateur de mémoire.

Le jaffa : "Je vois... et d'autres aussi son morts apparemment... mais... vous êtes donc du coté de Abarta !... Je ne me rappelle pas de vous d'ailleurs, vous êtes qui ?". Le loug'on lui répondit, sévèrement : "Tu oses ne pas te rappeler de moi jaffa ! Je suis Borvo, vassal de Muirné, qui est alliée à Aengus ! Mais maintenant qu'il est mort !". Il fit une pause et dit : "Bon je vais te laisser te remettre un peu... au cachot ! Je veux être sûr que tu jures allégeance à ton nouveau maître !". Le prisonnier le regarda de travers mais en même temps avec beaucoup d'interrogation dans le regard. Urk'on traîna le prisonnier au cachot. Il prit l'autre et l'amena en salle de torture.

Le nouveau prisonnier subit à peu près le même interrogatoire, avec le même gaz, et les mêmes manipulations de l'activateur de mémoire. Borh'an lui tint à peu près les mêmes propos. Mais là le jaffa grimaça et fit un air étonné à la fois quand il eu la vision éventuelle de la mort de plusieurs goa'ulds et dit : "Je croyais que les dieux ne mourraient pas... peut être alors ne sont il pas des dieux...". Borh'an le regarda sévèrement et fit une sourire en coin, et répondit : "Humpfff ! Réfléchis bien à ça jaffa !". Il reprit : "Je vais te remettre au cachot pour que tu puisse te remettre les idées en place et réfléchir à tes souvenirs...". Le jaffa demanda : "Mais qu'attendez vous de moi exactement ?". Le loug'on fit : "Que tu réfléchisses à ta position, à ton allégeance !"... Et Urk'on le traîna lui aussi, au cachot, assez loin de l'autre jaffa.

Borh'an le suivit et se dirigea vers le cadavre d'Irve'c, et Urk'on le suivit, en ré-ouvrant le casque de son armure. Ils l'observèrent et le loug'on fit : "Hum, c'est vrai qu'il n'a plus de larve lui... si je le réanime sans larve, il ne risquera pas de subir le Mal'Shar'an !". Il regarda Urk'on qui fit de même et les deux hommes se firent un sourire complice. Le jaffa prit le cadavre, l'amena dans une autre salle où se trouvait un sarcophage, et le mit dedans.

Il referma ensuite l'appareil et le loug'on glissa un : "Il doit fonctionner... il y a intérêt, sinon Finn va supposer que je le trahis !". Et il s'exclama peu de temps après : "D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, faudrait qu'il voit ça... on gagnera peut être sa confiance !... Même s'il devra attendre pour assister à la résurrection de cet individu". Il se dirigea dans le compartiment principal du vaisseau.

De son coté Finn restait assez près de Kerryana mais se rendait compte que Den'k le surveillait. Le jeune homme finit par lui dire : "C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression de ne pas comprendre ce que vous attendez de moi exactement...".

Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre, le jaffa pris la parole : "Je pense que tu as très bien compris, si, en tout cas moi j'ai confiance en toi... mais tous ceux qu'on va te présenter ne te connaissent pas et vont vouloir s'assurer que tu sois bien ce qu'ils attendent, et non un excellent comédien à l'air innocent et surtout à la solde de son maître, qui va tout faire pour les mener à la perte".

Finn le regarda d'un air neutre, puis lui fit signe de regarder la dague qui brillait un peu à la ceinture, et le regarda de nouveau. Le jaffa ajouta à voix assez basse : "Je sais, tu as cette preuve, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous êtes très rares à passer cette épreuve et à rencontrer ceux qui la font passer... Je ne sais même pas quels autres de tes... frères sont dans le même cas d'ailleurs".

Finn, d'un air dubitatif : "Mais que pensent-ils d'eux ?". Den'k : "Ils les aiment, et les vénèrent presque ! Ils font toujours des recherches sur eux, et c'est un peu grâce à ces recherches qu'on a trouvé des informations sur Finnria, enfin tu sais, celles que toi tu as eu du mal à nous livrer...". Finn, d'un air interrogateur : "Ah oui, sur le laboratoire d'Uth...". Il se tut alors que le jaffa lui fit signe de ne pas en dire plus en même temps qu'il lui fit un geste affirmatif de la tête.

Ils arrêtèrent de parler alors qu'ils entendirent des pas arriver vers eux. Ce n'était personne d'autre que Borh'an, qui regarda Finn, et d'un air assez autoritaire, mais pas sévère lui fit : "Viens !". L'intéressé le regarda d'un air interrogateur et se leva sans broncher pour le suivre jusqu'à la salle où était le sarcophage, avec Irve'c à l'intérieur.

Arrivés dans la salle, Borh'ran glissa à Finn : "Comme je te l'ai promis, je vais essayer de ressusciter Irve'c ! Mais en sachant que j'enfreins presque nos lois en faisant cela... Donc avant de faire quoique ce soit, je vais donc devoir attendre l'aval de nos chefs...". En même temps il ré-ouvrit le sarcophage et Finn vit que c'était bien le corps d'Irve'c qui se trouvait dedans, mais il regarda quand même son congénère avec un air dubitatif. Son congénère lui répondit : "Nos lois nous font éviter les lavages de cerveaux, ainsi que l'utilisation du sarcophage dans certains cas... En revanche embrouiller ou même effacer quelques souvenirs est autorisé... Là on est dans un cas particulier... je préfère attendre un peu...". Finn lui fit un geste affirmatif de la tête et n'ajouta pas de commentaire.

Il commençait à vouloir revenir à sa place quand il entendit un espèce de grésillement. Borh'an pris son communicateur radio et la voix de Melou'na se fit entendre : "Nous arrivons d'ici quelques minutes, nous allons entrer dans l'atmosphère !". Borh'an : "Entendu, avertissez la base que nous arrivons finalement en vaisseau... !". Et il dit à Finn : "Toi, retourne à ta place pour le moment !", ce qui fit de suite le jeune loug'on sans aucun commentaire. Urk'on les regarda en souriant et, une fois Finn parti, il dit à Borh'an : "Je sens que Kelmaos va encore te râler après !". Son interlocuteur lui glissa avec un sourire sarcastique : "Et bien, je suis habitué depuis le temps... J'ai presque hâte de voir sa tête vis à vis de ce changement de plan !".

Il vint rejoindre Finn et fit signe à Den'k d'aller aux cellules aider Urk'on, ce qui fit de suite le jaffa. Pendant ce temps Borh'an regarda Finn d'un air désolé et sortit discrètement son zat pour lui tirer dessus une fois... Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de remarquer l'arme et tomba inconscient, sous les yeux affolés de Kerryana qui regarda alors l'autre loug'on. Celui ci dit d'un air gêné, dans le langage humain : "Désolé, c'est juste pour la sécurité ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te tirerai pas dessus, tu es humaine... Mais un conseil, fais attention à tes propos !". Kerryana ne dit rien et le regarda d'un air angoissé. Borh'an revint ensuite vers les cellules.

*****

En même temps, au poste de contrôle de la base de Nor'lokma'ra, un message fut reçu : "Ici Fen'rok, nous arrivons finalement à bord d'un Tel'tak, le Ram'luk !". L'humain qui se trouvait à ce poste répondit : "Ici Oshnu, de la base Talanarta, nous avons entendu le message, nous vous attendrons à la piste d'atterrissage !". Aussitôt ce même humain pris son communicateur radio, il y fit quelques réglages et dit : "Ici Oshnu pour Kelmaos, l'équipe de Borh'an arrive finalement à bord d'un Tel'tak, ils ne passeront pas la Porte !".

Près du Chapa'aï, Kelmaos reçu le message et laissa exprimer une grande colère en lâchant : "Raaah faut toujours qu'il change de plan celui là en plus de ramener des boulets finis ! Encore resté à garder à la Porte rien à cause de ce crétin !". Et il dit avec son communicateur radio, dans le langage des humains : "Ici Kelmaos, j'ai bien reçu le message, j'arrive de suite ! Envoyez deux autres gardes à la Porte". Oshnu : "Ce sera fait selon vos ordres !".

Kelmaos vint voir chacun des autres gardes et leur dit, en reprenant son langage loug'on : "Je vais devoir y aller, Enky me suit... et deux autres gardes vont venir nous remplacer...". Il regarda Enky et lâcha : "Bon, on va aller l'engueuler à la piste d'atterrissage !".

Dès que les deux gardes se présentèrent, Kelmaos et son inséparable ami lik'han se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la base, en particulier vers la piste d'atterrissage, à toute allure.

Au poste de contrôle, un vaisseau fut détecté et il s'agissait bien du Ram'luk, le nom qui avait été donné au Tel'tak. Il approchait tout doucement et très bientôt il fut visible depuis la base.

Kelmaos et Enky le virent et se firent un sourire espiègle et complice à la fois. Ils étaient à présent au lieu d'atterrissage, avec cinq autres jaffas, six humains, et un autre loug'on. Celui-ci avait pour hôte un homme à l'apparence assez mâture - aux alentours de la soixantaine - et il semblait plutôt calme et sage.

Le Tel'tak finit par atterrir, sur une piste aménagée dans une cours de la forteresse. L'équipage sentit la très légère secousse, qui signifiait l'atterrissage du vaisseau.

La porte du vaisseau s'ouvrit et c'est Urk'on et Den'k qui descendirent les premiers, avec les deux jaffas prisonniers. Les jaffas et les humains qui attendaient vinrent les aider à mettre les prisonniers dans les cachots de la base, situés dans les recoins les plus profonds de Talanarta. Urk'on revint dans le vaisseau, et avec Borh'an, ils commencèrent à traîner le sarcophage hors du vaisseau. L'autre loug'on qui attendait s'approcha, ainsi que Kelmaos et Enky.

Kelmaos s'adressa à Borh'an d'un ton moqueur et sévère : "Ah il est là dedans ton nouveau venu !!! Ah tu nous étonnera toujours toi !". Il pouffa de rire. Son interlocuteur se contenta de répondre d'un air désespéré, dans le même langage : "Toi en revanche tu ne m'étonneras jamais !".

Il s'adressa ensuite aimablement aux autres qui attendaient et dit : "S'il vous plaît, allez porter le sarcophage aux laboratoires... Par le pel'tak ça sera plus facile".

Et il fit à l'autre loug'on qui s'était avancé, en même temps que le sarcophage était amené à l'endroit où il avait demandé : "Fen'on, j'aimerais étudier le cas de celui qui est dedans ce truc, mais on verra ça plus tard, je devrai en parler à Goll !". Fen'on : "Ca ne posera sûrement pas de soucis, mais... euh... celui que tu devais récupérer alors ?". Borh'an, répondit à voix basse : "Il est dans le vaisseau, zatté, par sécurité...".

Il ajouta : "Il y a aussi une humaine, qui était la lothar de Camulus, son assistante humaine la plus élevée dans sa hiérarchie tu vois". Son interlocuteur le regarda d'un air neutre pendant qu'il continua : "mais rassure-toi, je sais très bien qu'elle ne l'adore pas, il a toujours été une raclure avec elle...". Fen'on : "Bah, ce n'est qu'un goa'uld !".

Bor'han sourit et ajouta d'un air espiègle : "En revanche avec notre nouveau elle s'entend particulièrement bien... je me serais sentit coupable de leur malheur si je ne les avais amenés tous les deux !". Fen'on lui rendit son sourire en même temps qu'il fit un air un peu intrigué.

Borh'an revint dans le compartiment principal du Tel'tak et regarda Finn, toujours inconscient, puis Kerryana, qu'il invita à le suivre en lui disant : "Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui il va très vite s'en remettre, et aucun mal ne lui sera fait !". Mais la jeune humaine ne se résigna pas à le suivre et resta près de son jeune ami.

Fen'on fit son apparition dans le vaisseau et Borh'an commença à soulever Finn pour le faire sortir. En même temps, Fen'rok et Melou'na arrivèrent dans le même compartiment et le jaffa aida le loug'on à porter Finn. Fen'on regarda le jeune nouveau et fit : "D'accord, c'est lui, je vois...". Et il jeta un regard neutre vers Kerryana.

Melou'na, elle, entoura son bras autour des épaules de l'ex-lothar et dit, en essayant de la rassurer : "Ne t'inquiète pas, il sera vite ranimé... aller, suis nous !". La jeune humaine se décida finalement à suivre la jaffa en en même temps que son ami fut traîné dehors. Borh'an : "On les amènes aux quartiers des invités !"

Dès que tout le groupe fut sorti du vaisseau, Kelmaos et Enky regardèrent Finn d'un air faussement étonné et le lik'han dit à Borh'an : "Aaaah si ce n'est pas l'autre dans son sarcophage c'est donc cette mauviette que nous ramènes ? Et au fait, ce n'est pas aux quartiers invités qu'il faut les amener, c'est aux prisons, eux aussi ! Et d'ailleurs j'ai envie de t'y mettre également !".

L'intéressé se retourna d'un air étonné vers les deux acolytes et leur dit : "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? C'est juste parce que je suis revenu en vaisseau et que vous avais gardé le Chapa'aï pour rien c'est ça ?... S'il vous plaît, arrêtez un peu vos sarcasmes ! Pour une fois ! S'il vous plaît".

Kelmaos, énervé : "Non mais oh, tu sais à qui tu parles là ? Tu sais que la sécurité passe aussi entre mes mains ?..."

Fen'on intervint : "Eh suffit les amis ! L'ordre de les amener aux quartiers des invités et un ordre de Goll !". Il se retourna vers Kelmaos et lui dit calmement en le regardant longuement : "Tu a été avertis mon grand, alors ne fais pas semblant d'avoir oublié !".

Kelmaos le regarda d'un air désespéré et se calma un peu. Il dit à Enky : "Bon... on n'a rien à faire ici visiblement... on file...".

Fen'on leur dit : "Goll veut vous voir je crois". Les deux acolytes le regardèrent et se lancèrent encore un regard, interrogateur cette fois ci et Kelmaos fit : "Et bien allons-y". Et il partirent en direction de l'entrée principale de la forteresse.

Quant à Finn et Kerryana, ils furent tous les deux conduits dans les quartiers réservés aux éventuels invités, qui servaient surtout pour des nouveaux venus. Ils furent amenés dans des pièces séparées.

Les chambres des quartiers invités étaient meublées au minimum, c'est à dire une banquette qui pouvait servir de lit bien douillet, un petit fauteuil et une petite table. La lumière de ces pièces était artificielle, puisqu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre.

Kerryana se posa confortablement sur le fauteuil et se passa les mains sur le visage, sûrement pour cacher quelques larmes.

Quant à Finn, il fut posé délicatement sur la banquette. Il n'avait pas encore repris ses esprits...

(1) En langage goa'uld, "Kal'taï signifie "La ferme" !

(2) Dans le même langage, signifie "Meurs !"

(3) Désigne les anneaux de transport, permettant de téléporter des personnes ou des objets, sur une assez courte distance.

(4) Le Mal'Sha'ran est un rituel jaffa qui constiste à enlever la larve d'un jaffa ayant subit un lavage de cerveau. Un jaffa dépourvu de larve tombe dans un état comateux dans lequel il peut continuer à entendre ce qu'il se passe autour de lui, mais aussi à parler. Ses 'vrais' souvenirs ressurgissent. Une fois ce stade atteint, la larve est réimplantée. C'est toutefois une épreuve qui peut conduire à la mort, car un jaffa sans larve n'a plus de système immunitaire.

14


End file.
